Something Worth Trying For
by thegirlwhostillbelieves
Summary: Prince of Tennis fanfic. Tezuka KunimitsuxTsubaki Katsura (OC)
1. Chapter 1

Note: Well hello, there! This is my first fanfic (I did it!) and I hope I could finish this one. I'm a big PoT fan and waiting for the New Prince of Tennis update is killing me. The MC here is an original character and this story's setting started after Seigaku's match with Hyotei at the Kanto Regional. That is all.

 **"Something Worth Trying For"** by _thegirlwhostillbelieves_.

 **SWTF #O1:** ** _The Beginning._**

"It's my fault."

"A-aniki?"

"This is all my fault..."

His eyes were full of fear and his hands were shaking. I called out his name but he won't answer me. I watch his hand navigate his laptop. There, I saw an article. An article that I hoped he won't see.

 _"2008 Kanto Regional's Unforgettable Match" by Tennis Daily._

 _Tezuka Kunimitsu—an outstanding tennis player who is praised by many—lost his tournament match to Keigo Atobe of Hyotei Academy. Rumors were revealed that he collapsed from pain due to a severe arm injury. "That Tezuka... It was the first official match that he lost. I hope he recovers soon," said by most commentators._

I... I can't take this anymore.

I took his laptop from his lap and turned it off. He looked at me eyes wide open and said, "W-what the—"

"It's... It's not your fault." I shook my head. "It's not your fault, brother."

"What's with you?! You don't know anything!"

"Yes I do! I was there!" I shouted back. I can feel my body shaking. I bit my lip, preventing myself not to shed a tear. "It's been years! Anything could happen!"

I was surprised when he stood up from the couch. He looked at me with such disapproving eyes. It hurts. It _bloody_ hurts.

"You were there, but you don't know how hard I hit him with that racket." He paused. "You can never understand how hard his words were."

He walked towards his room. Seconds later, I saw him with a bag on his shoulder. I closed my eyes. Here we go again.

"Tell Mom I'll be staying at Calvin's."

He went outside before I could speak. Tears started flowing down from my face. I hate it when this happens, all my brother could think of is his guilt and pride. Even I can't comfort him. All I can do is watch him suffer as he think of another bothering thought.

Two years ago, me and my brother Kaota went to Seishun Academy. He was a member of Seigaku's famous tennis club. I'm an avid tennis lover. I became interested with tennis because of my brother. Watching how different tennis players play tennis in their club made me fell in love.

Especially Tezuka's _tennis_.

Luckily, we were in the same class. Ever since I saw his play style, I can't help not to watch every single game he played. He's a prodigy.

Because of him, I developed a new dream. But that dream was completely shattered when _that_ accident happened.

My brother never felt this guilty. As well as I. If only I had stop my brother maybe this would not happen. And now that we're living in Germany, I can't support him and his team with their matches, I can't watch him play tennis live, I can't see him train so hard...

 _—_ _And I can't tell how sorry my brother is for what he'd done._

I just hope he's alright.


	2. SWTF02

**SWTF #02:** ** _I see you._**

"Which one shall I pick?"

Cassie lift both rackets as she speak. "The blue one? Or the red?"

"Wilson," I answered. "Definitely, Wilson."

"Fine," she sighed. "But I really liked the Yonex's design."

"I heard that."

"The blue one it is."

She stuck her tongue out at me. It can't be helped, she's been playing tennis for three years now and as far as my knowledge go, Wilson is definitely the brand of racket for her.

* * *

We went towards the counter to pay for our stuffs. She bought a new racket and a vibration dampener while I bought an overgrip for my brother. He needs it, though he'll probably buy a new one instead.

Cassie decided to go to the park near our school out of the blue. It's been a while since the last time I went here. Today was another break from school and studying, so I'll be spending it watching over her and the others play tennis outside the court.

"You should have brought yours." she said.

She must have noticed that I was looking at her intently. "You're torturing me," I said. She laughed as she began testing out her swing with her new racket.

 _I should have bought mine_ , I chanted to myself nonchalantly. If only she told me that they'll be playing today.

"Too bad, Tsubaki. We'll be playing doubles today."

"This is why I hate you so much," I pursed my lips. Oh she didn't just said that.

Cassie and I have been doubles partners after I transferred to Adamson High. We basically became friends since the first day of school. We share the same interests and her house is very near ours. She likes to call it as "destiny". I barely play doubles before, but ever since I got to know her, our pairing kind off clicked in an instant. And thus, we became partners.

Playing doubles at first had a huge impact in my tennis life. First, because it's too difficult. Second, it needs a lot of trust. Third, you need to have a great partner that can match your play. But with her around, I can give my all at ease. She trusts me, I trust her.

Her face formed a mocking smile. "I still got it." She said.

Cassie started to warm herself up by hitting the ball on a wall continuously. I suggested that she should pick a partner to play with at first, but she declined my offer in a flash. She said that she wanted to hit some balls on the same spot to polish her accuracy. I kept on watching her on the sidelines. She was trying her best to pinpoint the next ball she'll hit, but her accuracy was dwindled drastically.

Even so, she tried to hit more balls as possible which made me smile a bit. I can tell by watching her that she's really serious on improving herself.

"Hey, Cassie. How 'bout raising your—"

 _No way._

I cease to speak when I saw him making his way right pass through our direction.

"What about me raising what again?"

He was wearing a plain white shirt and a navy blue jogging pants while running with his famous cold, but typical expression. It's really him and yet I still can't believe my eyes.

"Tsubaki?"

He's _here_. He is freaking here. It Germany. At the park. My favorite park. In Germany.

"Hey, Tsubaki!"

"H-huh?"

"Jesus," Cassie heave a sigh. "If you're gonna start checking out a guy, better yet find someone who doesn't look like a nerd."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her, brows furrowed. "Are you saying that the 'Tezuka Kunimitsu' is a nerd? How dare you!"

"Tezuka Kushi—what?" she made a face.

"It's Kunimitsu! Ku-Ni-Mit-Su. Geez!"

"Oh, I see." She said. She went towards my spot and handed me her racket and stayed calm for a second or so. Later did I realize that she was on to something. "Hey, Kunimitsu!" she shouted while waving her hand at where he's running.

"H-hey! Cassie, w-what are you doing?!"

Sht. Sht. Sht.

"Mr. Tezuka KU-NI-MIT-SU! Over here!"

She shouted again. And to my surprise, Tezuka really looked back. After two long years, our eyes met.

"Look who's coming." Cassie whispered into my ears.

But that didn't bother me at all. My mind went completely blank while my eyes were still focused on what kind of impression he would do. Still, he wore his usual face while leading his way towards us.

"May I help you," he said.

I felt Cassie's hand landed on my shoulders. "My friend Tsubaki here was checking you out. She's Japanese and..." Wait—what?! "I think she knows you. Mind if you talk to her for a minute? I'll be having a match soon."

I tried to preclude her but she did not waver. When her speech ended, she hurriedly snatched her racket from my hands and went to another place leaving me behind. I wasn't able to catch up with the situation, but after a few minutes, I felt his gaze asking for an answer.

"Uhh..." _Way to go, Tsubaki. You look so dumb right now._

I examined him once more. Even after these years, he still wears his glasses. He posture is still the same. Her eyes are still magical and all-consuming like the first time I saw him. His voice... I can still feel the butterflies from my stomach just by being mesmerized by the lowness of his—

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

Of course you do... _not._


	3. SWTF03

**SWTF#03:** ** _The Real Deal._**

 _"_ _Excuse me, but do I know you?"_

My way of breathing became worse when I heard that question of his. What kind of answer should I tell him? I could not possibly tell him about our situation.

"I know you very well..." I trailed off. "But... I think you don't me."

"Do you have any business with me?"

"N-no. Not really—"

"I see."

I gape at the next thing he did; he walked away. What the hell?! "Tezuka, wait!" I yelled. He stopped to look at me. This time, he was making a weird expression. His brows were furrowed while crossing his arms.

"You just said that you don't have any business with—"

"Yeah, yeah." I heard a short gasped when I snatched his arm. "Just come with me!"

* * *

"Are you doing fine?"

He nodded. "I need to play with the team if ever we reach the Nationals."

"That's not an impossible desire," I remarked as I open my can of soda.

My feet stopped from walking right ahead from a vending machine just near the park and ended up treating him for a little drink. He was reluctant at first but he gave it a go. The first thing that I asked about was why he was here in Germany. I was a wee bit shocked when he told me he was on rehabilitation just a few meters away from this park. He told me that he's been jogging here alone for a week now. So much for studying and neglecting my tennis needs.

More importantly, I am certain that his current injury was indeed caused by Kaota. He told me so. He told me that it was his upperclassmen who caused his injury, but he wouldn't tell me whom.

To be precise, he is staying in Germany for a long time. Long enough to help my brother pay for his foolishness.

Tezuka tilted his head towards me so that his eyes could meet mine. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"None, actually." I answered while shaking my head. "It's just that it's been a while since I last saw you."

"I don't remember you," he said, deadpan.

"I know," I let out a bashful laugh. Damn this guy, he really knows how to hit the spot! It hurts! "I went to Seigaku two years ago, along with my brother."

"Is that so?"

 _This guy..._ "Tsubaki. Tsubaki Katsura, a pleasure to have meet you."

He curtly nodded.

"It was really good news when I heard you were in the Regionals. Your rookie's really good as well. I haven't watched him in person yet but I think he's one of a kind. Don't you think so?"

Tezuka remained silent for a minute or two. I looked closely at his face, it was clearly saying that something is bothering him. A few seconds later, he heave a sigh. He stood up from the bench we were sitting and said, "Excuse me, but I must go."

"Wait, what?"

"I need to go," he said.

I didn't budge, I can't. His voice was telling me not to chase him nor stop him from leaving. I let out a sigh. I had him on my hand and I let him go. I let him out of my sight... for now.

* * *

"Is Tezuka Kunimitsu here?" I asked the woman inside the office.

She smiled. "Yes, he's currently outside playing at the 2nd base number four tennis court."

"Uhm... Where is the 2nd base located?"

"Just pass that corridor," she pointed out a way on the back of my right side. "If you enter that hall, turn left. The 1st and 2nd base is located there. Just ask the guard where the 4th court is located."

 _Ugh, too many locations..._ "Oh, okay. Thank you."

"It's our pleasure."

I walked directly where the lady told me to. As I enter the hall, I turned left and went straight to a passage where I can see a door not too far away from my location. I opened the door. I was in awe when I saw a lot of tennis court ready to greet my presence. I quickly head towards the man leaning on a post. I asked for some directions, but he obliged to take me so I just agreed. When we arrived at the 2nd base, I was surprised once again.

I see Tezuka rallying with a tennis ball machine from afar. Its speed was unexplainable. My eyes began to blur, I couldn't see how he could actually hit those balls without committing a fault. But then again, he _is_ a pro player. His skills is monstrous. It's been a while since I saw him play and I can actually feel myself from trembling. I gave thanks to the man who accompanied me before running head across his designated court.

I saw his eyes widen the moment he saw me. _Now, now this is a first!_ "Why are you—"

"I came to see you," I bluntly said.

"Why?"

"Nothing special."

He looked like he was waiting for something, searching my face for a sign. Then with a shrug, he continued his play. I silently searched my way towards the bench inside the court. I sat down and watched him play. There was no sign of consciousness even if I am watching him delicately, his eyes still focused within the ball.

"You don't need to push yourself so hard just for you to play at the Nationals."

He glanced at my direction when he heard me speak.

"Have you played tennis before?" he asked after he returned another ball.

"I play tennis."

"Then you should understand."

"Understand what?"

He stopped from moving and let a ball pass through him. He stared at me, half smirking, and said, "That playing is better than a broken arm."

 _Right._

It seems that I have forgotten how dedicated this person is when it comes to tennis, and of course, winning.


End file.
